The History of The Seven
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: A short story of how the universe with The Seven was before The War of Darkness.
1. Birth

Birth

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

It was August 18th 1897, in a little house screams could be heard.

Inside was a woman giving birth, and what looked like her husband was next to her squeezing her hand for reassurance.

As well as, a doctor who was helping to deliver the child.

Suddenly, the woman's screams died down, as a baby's soft cry started.

The women smiled, and named the newly born baby boy, "Perseus..."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Neighbors

Neighbors

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The year was 1900, the baby boy, Perseus, 3 months away from turning three.

It was a warm early June day, when the wagon came by.

Perseus was outside playing, while his mother, Sally, a woman in her mid twenties, was washing some clothes outside.

The wagon stopped in front of the house next door. Jimmy the miner, who lived there died a few weeks ago in a mining incident.

His wife and daughter moved last week to Georgia, to stay with family there.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door.

Sally opened the door, revealing a woman a few years younger than Sally. Who introduced herself as Rebecca, their new neighbor.

She also showed Perseus her 9 month old daughter,

Michaela.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Right to Wrong

Right to Wrong

 **~Perseus's POV~**

I was sitting by a manmade creek, thinking of the past years.

I practically raised Michaela like I was her brother. 3 months after I met her I turned 3, while she turned 1. She's smart for her age, _very_ smart.

At this time, Michaela is 3 and I am 5. In the last 2 years a lot has happened.

Number 1: My step-father has been hitting my Mother (I don't know that yet).

And, number 2: Michaela and I got closer. We made a language only we can understand. We meet at the creek every day.

 **~1 year later~**

I was laying on my bed in the loft of my little house, with Michaela next to me. Earlier that day when we were running in the fields, we came back to see her house on fire.

Now, we were laying down trying to fall asleep. We started hearing whispering, I knew it was my Mother and Gabe.

I wasn't expecting my Mother to scream. Michaela and I ran down the steep ladder to the main floor. We turned to the door of their room.

We stopped at the door and listened. It was quiet for awhile, until I heard my Mother accused Gabe of killing Michaela's Mother and burning down their house.

What I heard next was a sound like someone stabbed flesh. Michaela and I shared a look and ran inside.

My Mother was on the bed dead with a knife in her heart. Gabe saw us there, I ran took the knife and killed him with it.

After, Michaela and I packed a bag each and left the house. We burned the evidence and swore to never tell anyone about what happened.

 **~MsPenguingirl123.**


	4. Camp Half-Blood

Camp Half-Blood

 **~Michaela's POV~**

 **~2 Years Later~**

After two years of wandering we found a hill. Curious we made our way up the hill and gasped at what was on the other side.

There was cabins everywhere, an archery range, arena, woods, and even a lake with a beach.

As we took in the sight of it all, the kids that I just noticed were everywhere as well, noticed us.

Suddenly, there was a group of teenagers surrounding us. "Who are you?" asked a male that looked like he was 16, with black hair and bright blue eyes.

Everyone acted like he was the leader, but didn't like it. "You're a power hungry male, aren't you?"

As soon as I asked that everyone looked shocked, then looked to see what he would do.

"I'm William, Son of Zeus, Leader of Camp Half-Blood." He answered arrogantly.

"No, he's not." The crowd parted for someone, he looked the same age as William, but had blonde hair and grey eyes. "William leave."

He did. The new male watched him leave, before turning back to us with a smile, "Sorry about that. I'm James, Son of Athena, _real_ leader of Camp Half-Blood. You are?"

Before Perseus could answer, I did. "That's Perseus, I'm Michaela." Perseus glared at me, some people in the crowd flinched.

James raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?" He blurted out.

"I'm 8, and Michaela's 6." I rolled my eyes at Perseus.

"Well then, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

Since then, we stayed with James, helping him with camp. We were also claimed as children of Poseidon, and met our siblings, but we always spend our free time with the Athena cabin.

And, that's how it started.

No, it started when James died. That's the real start of our journey at Camp.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. How it all Started and ENDED

How it all Started and ENDED

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **~2 Years Later~**

This is how it started.

The short version is James died on a quest, William (who was suspected of killing James by Perseus and Michaela) actually was made leader of camp.

Now, Perseus and Michaela had enough of William and left camp. They started coming and going from camp. They stopped visiting Athena's cabin, and started to come and go with some children of Hades.

 **~4 Years Later~**

Anyway, one day Perseus and Michaela came back with five new demi-gods. Perseus and Michaela has had a great skill of figuring out who the godly parent was for demi-gods.

One was a daughter of Aphrodite, Dakota, she was 11, a year younger than Michaela. Who is a little jealous of Michaela.

Next was a son of Ares, Benjamin, two months older than Dakota. Who later on got together with Dakota.

Then, a son of Athena, Eric, a year younger then Ben at age ten. Who likes being called Ben.

Next was a daughter of Zeus, Gracie a year younger then Eric at age nine. She's the baby of the group.

Last, was Alyssa, daughter of Mnemosyne goddess of Memory. She was a year younger than Perseus. She had a huge crush on Perseus.

They became a team of heroes coming and going from camp, saving demi-gods, killing monsters, or just helping out the gods.

 **~3 Years Later~**

Perseus became good friends with Zoe, lieutenant of Artemis. Perseus, himself was thinking of swearing off women, like Michaela did for men.

Today, Perseus, Michaela, Ben, Eric, and Gracie were talking about Perseus' decision of swearing off women, while walking on the beach.

Gracie started running forward, when suddenly, an arrow pierced her heart.

Eric, Ben, and Dakota took off running.

Michaela started to, but she turned and saw Perseus being dragged towards the cabins.

She got there, saw Perseus laying dead, staring blankly at the sky, poisoned, and camp on fire. She ran back towards the beach and saw Eric, Ben, and Dakota dead. Killed by Alyssa.

Michaela turned and saw Alyssa. After battling, Michaela killed Alyssa. Michaela made a decision and left camp. Never to be seen again.

"What happened next?" Piper asked Perseus. They were on the beach watching the ocean.

"We went to the underworld. I chose rebirth, and I didn't tell anyone that I was looking for Michaela. Well, more like I hoped I would." He answered.

Piper laughed. "It's a new beginning for you."

"Not just for me. Alyssa was forgiven. Everything is at peace. It's a era of peace. All, because of the co-balancers."

 **The End.**


	6. Notes

Notes

 **I'm going to end it there for now.**

 **I will continue this with more little stories of after 'The War of Darkness' if I get any ideas.**

 **If you have suggestions, questions, or comments, then tell me!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
